


I Won't Let You

by TacoLovesZombie



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Mentions of Charles Garnett, Mentions of Citizen Z, Mentions of Mark Hammond, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoLovesZombie/pseuds/TacoLovesZombie
Summary: As Operation Bitemark closes in on California, Cassandra knows she's dying, and 10K makes a promise to her.





	I Won't Let You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a writing prompt.

**SOMEWHERE WEST OF THE ROCKIES  
** **YEAR 03 A.Z.**

Day by day, the mission to get Murphy to the lab in California in order to create a vaccine comes closer to reaching its end. However, the mission was only getting harder and less bearable, especially for Cassandra. Her leg is badly infected after she accidentally cut it on some barbed wire some time ago. Cassandra had a feeling that even though Operation Bitemark was close to reaching its goal, she was close to meeting her own demise. And she doesn’t know if dying to get Murphy to California like Garnett and Hammond did is a worthy sacrifice. Nonetheless, she’s glad she has the support of her closest friend in the group, 10K. Without him, she probably would’ve given up by now.

Cassandra’s on her hands and knees, upchucking onto the ground in front of her. She knew it was only a matter of time before the infection took over. 10K pats her on the back as he hands her his handkerchief. She wipes the remaining upchuck off of her mouth.

“Feel better?” 10K asks.

Cassandra nods her head, prompting 10K to wrap her arm around his shoulder and attempt to stand her up again. A shock wave of pain in an instant.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Cassandra whimpers, sitting back down where the pain was at the very least tolerable.

“Try to relax.” 10K says

“Tommy… I don’t know how much longer I can keep going on like this.” Cassandra says, glancing over at Warren and Doc, who are attempting to reach Citizen Z over the radio.

“Once we get to the lab, I’m sure they’ll have doctors there that can give you antibiotics. Just hang in there, Cassandra. We don’t have that much longer to go.” 10K says.

“Tommy,” Cassandra speaks in a more stern tone. “This could go a few different ways. I don’t wanna turn. If the infection takes over and I—”

“Stop. I won’t let that happen.I watched it happen to my father, I won’t watch it happen to you either. So, just— just don’t talk like that. You’re gonna be fine, I promise.” 10K says.

“Alright, let’s saddle up, y’all!” Warren announces as she and Doc head for the van, where a pale looking Murphy is already waiting.

Cassandra squeezes her eyes shut, her leg throbbing with pain once more as 10K helps her up onto her feet. His words continue to echo in her head. She wants to believe that he would keep his promise— that nothing would happen to her— but she knows her time is almost up in the zompocalypse. Despite his false promise, she still loves him.


End file.
